


【言水/杰妹】处处吻

by Mistake_AW



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistake_AW/pseuds/Mistake_AW
Relationships: 姐言 - Relationship, 杰妹, 水妹, 言水
Kudos: 13





	【言水/杰妹】处处吻

跨年的聚会惯例定在陆家嘴丽思卡尔顿四间房的套间内，刘青松陪着田野早早地备好了酒，等着众人陆续到来。  
喻文波带着卢崛进来的时候，大家早就酒过三巡。看到卢崛，喻文波的一众好友眼睛都亮了，喝多了的史森明叫嚣的最是响亮，“哟，儿子终于把乐言搞定了啊。”  
喻文波不言而喻地扬了扬和卢崛握在一起的手，丝毫没有察觉卢崛僵硬的神色。

“哟，乐言。”手上还拽着田野的赵礼杰冲卢崛挑了挑眉。  
卢崛收回了脸色，挂上了往日的神色，腼腆的笑着跟大家打招呼。喻文波有点诧异，转头看着卢崛问到，“认识？”  
卢崛没有说话，依旧傻笑着点了点头，算是肯定。  
“睡过。”赵礼杰的声音不大不小的盖过了众人的声音，传到了喻文波的耳朵里。  
“我艹你妈。”卢崛终于没忍住，笑着冲赵礼杰开口问候。

刘青松拉着一旁的林炜翔让他不要多嘴，史森明也只是皱着眉在一旁拉着洪浩轩闭口不言，倒是田野捏了捏赵礼杰的手，责怪地瞪了他一眼，笑着起身给喻文波和卢崛台阶下。  
“别在这瞎聊了，来晚了先喝两杯。”  
田野从桌上抓了四个shot的伏特加，拉着喻文波卢崛和赵礼杰四个人碰了个杯，这事算是过去了。

酒桌上的游戏本就进行的极快，推杯换盏间，大家都有点上头。仗着酒量尚可，卢崛替喻文波挡了不少酒。  
事情是在田野提出要玩真心话的时候变了质的。获得提问权的第一个人好巧不巧是赵礼杰，只听得他问到：“喻少，跟在场几个人接过吻呢？”  
田野听到问题的时候只觉得眼皮跳了一跳，赵礼杰也跟他们这圈人玩了小半年了，田野知道赵礼杰大多时候也没什么特别的心思，但不知道赵礼杰今天吃错什么药了，非得逮着卢崛和喻文波不放。  
田野拿出来的那一杯酒早已推到了桌中心，喻文波看着酒杯犹豫了。  
卢崛看出喻文波的犹豫，正想拿过杯子替喻文波喝，喻文波却抢先喝掉了杯中的酒。  
“乐言，走了，回房间睡觉去了。”喝了酒的喻文波留着最后残存的理智，拉着卢崛找了间景观最好的大床房准备睡下。没人料到喻文波会一饮而尽，只得放他们走。

好在卢崛喝的也不少，喻文波这么想着，哄着卢崛迅速地睡着了。可在卢崛身边的喻文波却毫无睡意，原本被酒精麻痹的意识也逐渐开始清晰，下半身逐渐升高的体温和抬头的欲望折磨的喻文波难以入睡。

喻文波原本还指着史森明能救自己，进房来的却是赵礼杰和田野。  
“喻少爷，你还好吗？”田野笑得暧昧，手却伸进了被子，稳稳地握在了喻文波勃起的欲望上。田野修长的手指带着冬日的一丝凉意，握在喻文波的发烫的分身上，田野满意的听到了喻文波倒吸一口冷气。

“田野，你别搞我。”喻文波咬牙吐出这几个字。  
“那我帮你叫醒乐言。”田野笑得开心，说罢就准备抽回手，却被喻文波紧紧地握住了手腕。喻文波意料之中的反应惹得田野笑得更欢了。  
“别……”喻文波本能地拒绝了，“帮我。”  
“那让杰杰帮你。”  
“你！”喻文波死死拽着田野的手，语气却软了下来，染上了一丝哀求的意味“你帮我！”  
“啊？我？我对玩具，有点要求啊。”

喻文波被田野扶进卫生间的时候，绝对没想到，这个要求会这么变态。  
田野扶着逐渐瘫软的喻文波，坐在了大理石的洗手池台面上，喻文波半闭着眼后仰靠在硕大的镜子上。被扒掉裤子时喻文波还未觉得有什么问题，突然觉，胯下一阵刺激的凉意直接把喻文波游离的神志拖了回来。低头只看到田野将剃须泡沫挤在了自己的耻毛上，正认真的将泡沫抹匀，一边抹一边对着剃须泡沫的瓶子自言自语：“啧，薄荷味的，喻文波，你要吃点苦了啊。”  
“我艹尼玛！”脱力的喻文波，用着仅有的理智对着田野骂道，后知后觉的喻文波终于明白了田野口里的要求是什么。  
“咯咯咯咯。”田野笑得开心，对着此刻的喻文波毫无顾忌，要知道喻少爷能让田野这样作弄的日子，可能也就这一回了。  
田野今晚未曾喝多，手里的剃须刀仍是极稳的。冰凉的刀片贴着皮肤，缓缓地下行。“刺啦刺啦”的声音在安静地浴室里格外的清晰，刀片刮过的地方，露出还泛着红的皮肤。  
喻文波心头极其气恼，却是被田野拿刀抵着命根子，根本不敢动弹，满脑子只想着如何明天跟乐言解释以及以后要怎么跟田野算账。

撇开卫生间内的动静，卢崛睡着的房间其实是非常安静的，赵礼杰就侧卧在卢崛身边，也不出声，只是淡淡地看着卢崛的睡颜。  
在赵礼杰眼里，卢崛长的实在是过于可爱了点，一张娃娃脸一点都看不出是个一米八几的大小伙子。卢崛看上去不算睡的特别安稳，好看的眉眼总是紧紧皱着。对着久违的卢崛，赵礼杰心里的温柔一阵阵泛起，忍不住伸出之间想要抚平他眉间的褶皱。  
进房间前，田野就警告过赵礼杰，今天要是把卢崛和喻文波作分手了，田野就把他脱光了塞给喻文波当暖床的。赵礼杰只是听了笑笑，却也未曾真想吵醒卢崛。  
卢崛是自己醒的，看到卢崛睁眼的时候赵礼杰一瞬间慌了，卢崛显然睡的迷糊，睁眼看到赵礼杰自然地往他身边又蹭了一分，带着浓浓的鼻音亲昵地唤道，“杰杰。”  
一切都仿佛没有变过，赵礼杰觉得自己一定是喝醉了。身体的思念比理智更诚实，赵礼杰的手覆上了卢崛的手，轻轻地吻了上去。  
赵礼杰用的香水是很大众的宝格丽海洋，熟悉的海盐味混着些许陌生的烟味，温柔地包裹住卢崛，似曾相识的安全感让卢崛下意识的张开了口，伸出了舌尖去舔赵礼杰的唇。得到回应的赵礼杰像是小孩子得到了圣诞礼物般欣喜，大胆的张开口含住卢崛主动伸出的舌，灵活的舌尖在对方的牙关里反复地打圈。  
不满足浅尝辄止的亲吻，卢崛主动伸手勾住赵礼杰的脖子，进一步加深这个吻。赵礼杰也伸手抚上了卢崛的脸，伸舌肆意在卢崛的口腔内舔弄，勾引着卢崛的舌与他共舞，所有久别重逢的思念全部藏在这个吻里，赵礼杰强迫着卢崛接受他所有的情欲。  
但一切也就到这个吻为止。  
卢崛在赵礼杰伸手探进他的裤子时扭开了头，打断了这个吻。  
卢崛喘着气，眼神却平静得让赵礼杰慌张，“杰杰，我没醉到那个程度。”  
“哦？”赵礼杰有点不敢相信，眼前的卢崛陌生地让他害怕，和记忆里那个永远腼腆地笑着的傻憨憨大相径庭，嘴上却是不当人惯了，“那你是想我了吗？”  
卢崛松开了搂着赵礼杰的手，平躺在了床上，空洞地扯开了话题，“所以，为什么是你在这里，杰克哥呢。”  
“喻文波跟田野在卫生间里。”  
“在干嘛？”卢崛皱起眉头。  
“……你不知道？”赵礼杰闻言愣住，瞬间反应过来似乎只有卢崛不知情才能合理的解释现在发生的一切。  
“知道什么！”卢崛警觉地盯着赵礼杰。  
“真心话的那杯酒里，放了东西。”  
一起玩的众人都是酒量不错的年轻人，为了避免局面陷入彼此只喝酒不回答问题的情况，真心话的游戏只准备了一杯酒，酒里却放了催情的药。游戏也到那杯酒被喝下为止。  
“艹。”卢崛瞬间明白了酒里放的是什么东西，回想起在酒桌上的情景，卢崛只觉得后怕，起身正要去找喻文波，却被身边的赵礼杰一把拉住。

“喻文波不想你知道。”  
赵礼杰一句话像是一盆冷水泼醒了卢崛，卢崛只觉得像是跌入了冰窖，浑身发冷，连心脏都要冻的不会跳动了。  
赵礼杰看到卢崛漂亮的大眼睛一下子失去了神采，只是空洞的看着赵礼杰，嘴巴张了张，却说不出一句话来，赵礼杰双手抱住卢崛的脑袋，迫使卢崛看着自己，用着只有两个人听得到的声音说道，“乐言，就不能是我吗？”  
卢崛的声线里染上了一丝委屈的哭腔，最后挣扎着向赵礼杰求助：“Meiko你也不管吗？”  
“田野再乱我也见过了。”  
卢崛觉得眼前的赵礼杰陌生的很，记忆里的赵礼杰还是17岁的样子，彼时的两个人还是纯情的少年，卢崛愣神地看着现在的赵礼杰，黑色的眸子里是满腔的疑问。  
“他可以接受我的心里有你。”赵礼杰说的平静，每个字却都砸在他自己的心上。他跟田野，不过是两个同病相怜的可怜人罢了。  
求而不得，物是人非。  
卢崛呆滞地望向落地窗外，巨大的落地玻璃很好的将璀璨旖旎的夜景收入其中，即使是凌晨三点，陆家嘴的鳞次栉比的建筑群依旧灯火辉煌。原来从五十多层看夜景挺刺眼的，卢崛这么想着，任由赵礼杰吻上来把自己按到在柔软的大床里。

卫生间内田野满意地看着自己的作品，喻文波的私密处干净而整洁，指尖抚上去宛如新生儿绸缎般的皮肤，极大地挑逗着田野。  
“田野。你TM搞快点。”喻文波嘴上不饶人，声线里却染上了前所未有的哀求，药物的作用让喻文波的欲望早就抬头了许久，薄荷味的剃须泡沫像是细针一样一直刺激着整个私密处。细密的疼痛，翩然的快感，以及从未有过的羞耻，像是三重飓风，反反复复地抽打着喻文波的最后的理智，放下了所有的自尊，只想求着田野给他一个痛快。  
田野也颇給面子地抬起喻文波的下巴，吻上了喻文波的唇。田野的吻喻文波仿佛等了半个世纪，像是落水的人抓住了浮木，迫不及待地回吻。  
“干嘛不告诉乐言呢？”田野细碎的吻落在喻文波的颈侧，胸前，舌尖灵活的将挺立的乳尖含入口中，细细地嘬弄着，修长的指节沿着身体暧昧地下滑，轻轻地抚摸上喻文波的阴茎，没心没肺的嘲笑道：“真烫啊。”  
“怎么说啊。”喻文波被田野挑逗地只觉得下身又涨了几分。  
“你跟姜承錄交往的时候都不跟我们出来玩了，藏了那么久不还是累了。怎么，这次还没学乖吗？”田野的右手紧握着喻文波的欲望，开始上下撸动。  
“用嘴。”喻文波按着田野的头就往自己的下半身上凑，“都让你刮了，还不用嘴？”  
田野也没想逃，“咯咯咯”地笑着去舔喻文波阴茎，像是讨好般地殷切。田野的嘴不大，唇也很薄，舌头从喻文波的分身顶端一路向下舔，将整个都舔的湿漉漉地才张口将其含入口中，小巧的舌尖在龟头上打圈，两个手也轻挠着喻文波下垂的睾丸。  
欲望被田野湿热的口腔紧紧的包裹着，来回抽动的快感让喻文波简直忍不住要称赞田野的口活好，但被欲望折磨了太久的喻文波实在是没有这么好的心情，只是本能地催促着田野再快点。  
原来喻文波染上情欲的样子是这样的。田野也是第一次见喻文波情动的样子，白嫩的身子泛着好看的粉色，绯红的脸颊，半眯的眸子，揉乱的黑发，田野只觉得现在的喻文波好看极了，明明是自己替喻文波在口，自己的下半身却也起了反应。  
和自己因为性事愈发清亮的嗓音不同，喻文波沾染了情欲的声音是暗哑的，像是压抑着自己的欲望一般，让田野更想听到喻文波高潮时的尖叫。  
喻文波抓着田野的头的手愈发的用力，田野知道喻文波快到了，深深地将喻文波的欲望顶到自己喉咙的深处，猛地快速含咽。  
“靠。”喻文波射的田野猝不及防，没来得及躲开，田野不仅被呛了一喉咙，更是脸上手上衣服上都被溅了不少精液。  
“草你妈的喻文波，你TM倒说一声啊。”田野自顾自地洗了脸和手，抖着衣服嘟囔着嘴凶着眼前还在大喘气的人，“我这件衣服你给我送去洗啊？”  
“老子才不会替你送一件全是精斑的衣服去干洗。”终于回过神的喻文波有了一丝回嘴的力气，拽着田野的手指着自己下半身说道：“帮我舔干净。”  
“滚你妈的吧。”  
“你TM自己要剃的不多舔几口？你TM信不信明早起来我把你头发剃了。”  
“艹，刚不是你求我的吗？”  
田野刚刚还替自己口过的红唇现在正撅得老高，平日会骗人的双眸也犯着狠，喻文波被田野气得发抖，斗又斗不过眼前这个小霸王，只得冲着房里撒气，“卢崛你醒了就TM赶紧给我滚进来。”

喻文波唤卢崛的时候，卢崛正迷迷糊糊地被赵礼杰按在床上上下齐手地作弄，上衣被推至胸口，裤子也半褪了下去。听到喻文波叫自己，卢崛赶紧推开了身上的赵礼杰，慌慌忙忙地整理衣服。  
赵礼杰看着眼睛又亮起来的卢崛叹了口气，“你真的准备现在进去吗？”  
卢崛走进卫生间的时候喻文波还张开腿坐在洗手池上，田野正捏着喻文波的下巴跟喻文波索吻，喻文波想躲却没有力气，田野一边吻着一边抬眼看着门口呆住的卢崛，得意地笑了起来，这才心满意足地松开了喻文波。  
“妈的田野，你发什么疯。”  
“啧，不就亲一口嘛？要把你的小乐言吓跑了我把我的Macan赔给你。”田野嘴上不饶人地开着玩笑，脚下却是溜得极快。  
“三个仪表盘也配叫保时捷？”喻文波只觉得今晚真是要被田野气得半死，看到门口还在愣神地卢崛，气不打一处来，“还不过来帮我。”  
喻文波的衣裤早被田野扒了干净，赤裸的身体还泛着红，张开的双腿可以清晰的看到刚刚发泄过的欲望沾染了白色的污秽，滴滴嗒嗒地往地上滴。即使喻文波有心拿手遮挡，卢崛的视线还是死死地盯着喻文波白净的下体。  
“看你妈啊。”喻文波喘息着的气音听上去一点威慑力都没有。  
卢崛走上前去，食指沾上喻文波的精液，在喻文波被剃光的地方轻轻地划着，“嗯？这么野啊？喻文波？”  
刚被剃掉耻毛的皮肤敏感的紧，一阵阵地酥痒随着卢崛的挑逗又爬上喻文波的脊骨，喻文波按住卢崛的手，扯回思绪，“赵礼杰都跟你说了？”  
“嗯，干嘛不直接叫我？”卢崛好看的大眼睛里满是委屈，像是被主人遗弃的金毛一般。  
“叫你干嘛？耽误你跟赵礼杰的好事吗？”喻文波却没有心软，反而发狠似地捏着卢崛的下巴，将他的脑袋往边上一侧，逼着卢崛看自己身后的镜子。卢崛看到自己脖子里赵礼杰留下的红色印记才明白眼前的恋人生气的原因。  
“草。”卢崛忿忿地啐了一口。

率先服软的是喻文波，他叹了口气，张开双臂，主动搂上卢崛的脖子，“乐言，我不是什么好人。”喻文波和一众好友其实都是年少多金的主，你永远也不能指望一堆不受感情约束的富二代能有多么检点。喻文波算是圈里洁身自好的，可当他对上姜承錄清澈的眸子的时候，喻文波还是怕极了，所以喻文波遮遮掩掩地藏起了一切。就像今晚他想要在卢崛面前掩盖的一样。  
“我也不是。”卢崛回抱住喻文波，在他耳边轻轻地说着，“所以，怎么样的你，都可以让我知道。”  
喻文波知道他们和好了，喻文波恍惚间觉得这个结局还不错，如果忽略卢崛正在往自己后穴探去的手指。  
“怎么那么湿。”卢崛被喻文波湿热的小穴给惊到了，手指在穴口轻易地弄出了水声，“因为药吗？”  
“嗯。”喻文波主动往卢崛的手指上坐了一分，“搞快点，难受死了。”  
小穴分泌的淫液是天然的润滑，卢崛轻易地就探进了三个手指，在喻文波的肠壁里轻轻地按压着，慢慢张开手指帮喻文波做着扩张。喻文波将头埋在卢崛的颈侧，恬不知耻地扭着腰，扭捏的开口：“别玩了。”  
卢崛闻言便一把把喻文波整个抱起来，喻文波惊呼着整个人像树袋熊一样挂在卢崛身上，卢崛一把将分身顶进喻文波的后穴，尚未完全恢复力气的喻文波只能死死地抱着卢崛。卢崛转了个身，自己背靠着洗手池借力，用腰奋力顶着喻文波，喻文波看着镜子里被卢崛顶得一颠一颠的自己只觉得羞愧，刚想低头却被卢崛逮个正着，“还会不好意思？”  
“草。”恼羞成怒的喻文波只得扒着卢崛的脑袋用吻堵住卢崛的嘴。

田野从洗手间走出来的时候赵礼杰正往田野送他的IQOS里插烟弹，田野和赵礼杰抽的都是这种电子烟，比起传统的软中和七星来说，这种电子烟现在更为风靡一点。  
田野一把夺走了烟身，替赵礼杰收好在烟壳里，一边说着别在房间抽一边试探着：“怎么，心里心心念念的就是小乐言？”  
“不是。”  
“哦？”田野挑了挑眉。  
“心心念念的是你。”早就习惯了赵礼杰不当人的粗森样，田野还是被这句假话哄的“咯咯咯”直笑。  
“做吗？”长手长脚的赵礼杰坐在椅子上，张开手邀请着田野。  
田野一如既往的笑得开心：“当然。”


End file.
